Disney Princess and Disney Fairies: The Princess Academy
by GamingFictions2013
Summary: A dream I had where I was raised by the Disney Princesses and Fairies. Including Sofia! I own the songs: "A positively absolutley special girl" and "Fire and Ice." All Disney Princesses and Fairies go to Disney! I own Princess Katie and TwinkleDust!
1. A positively absolutley special girl

It was a rainy night in the Disney Kingdom. Every Princess and Fairy was asleep, except for the soon-to-be Princess, Sofia. She was playing in the ball room. Suddenly, someone walked up to her. "Sofia..?" called a sweet voice. It was her friend, Elsa. "Hey Elsa..." said Sofia.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep..."

"Why not?"

"I had a nightmare..."

Whenever Sofia felt sad, the Princesses or Fairies would cheer her up. Elsa smiled. "Do you wanna build a snowman, Sofia?" she asked. Sofia gasped and nodded. She loved Elsa's magic. Suddenly, there was a ring on the bell. All the Disney Princesses and Fairies woke up. "Who's there?" asked a beautiful princess with hair as black as night. Her name was Snow White.

"I'll answer it." said a princess walking down the stairs with lips that are as red as the rose. Her name was Aurora. She opened the doors. "Hello?" she said. No one was there, but a small baby girl. Her hair was brown as the soil that grows in the gardens. Aurora picked her up and held her close. She closed the doors and all the fairies and princesses gathered around. "Oh the poor thing..." said a girl with a white streak in her strawberry blonde hair. She was Elsa's sister, Anna.

A girl with very curly red hair walked up to Aurora and the baby. "Are we gonna keep the wee lamb?" she said in a Scottish accent. Her name was Merida. "Maybe we can. The lil' darlin' looks as sweet as honey." said a fairy. Her name was Rosetta. "And we will. Merida, can you and the fairies go upstairs and find a bed for her?" asked a princess with eyes as blue as the sea. Her name was Ariel, who used to be a mermaid, but became a human and is free to turn into a mermaid whenever she wants. Merida grabbed the small child and all the fairies went to look for a bed.

A blonde princess named Cinderella walked up to Aurora. "Did you notice something odd in that baby's basket?" Snow White nodded. "It had a snowflake baby mobile, a seahorse toy, and a fairy doll!" she said. Then a Chinese princess named Mulan walked up. "I think she's special." she said.

**Cinderella: I once read that a princess with a fairy doll means that she must be a fairy!**

**Snow White: But I read a seahorse toy means she's a mermaid with a swirl! **

**Aurora: **You know what I think? ** I think she's a positively absolutley special girl! **

A princess named Belle walks up.

**Belle: Look at this in my book! If she had a baby snowflake mobile, she must have Ice abilities!**

**Elsa: She's just like me, with brown hair!**

**Anna: Let's make her a new princess! **

**Mulan: I'll teach her how to dance, we'll teach her the princess twirl.**

**Sofia: I'll teach her all I know, because she's a positively absolutley special girl!**

Pocahontus and Rapunzel walked up.

**Pocahontus: I'll teach her the colors of the wind and the wonders of the wilderness.**

**Rapunzel: I'll teach her how to paint and twirl!**

**Anna and Elsa: We'll have to make a dress!**

**Ariel: I'll show her the part of my world!**

A princess named Tiana and an arabian princess named Jasmine walked up as well.

**Tiana: If I had to choose... I'll teach her how to cook some wonderful recipes!**

**Jasmine: I'll share a whole new world! From diamond to pearl.**

**All: Because she's a positively absolutley special girl!**

"Now all we need is a name." said Sofia.

"Hmm... How about Katie? Beautiful on the inside and out!" said Mulan.

They all agreed on the name.


	2. Meeting a Prince

**A/N: OK, so I know Disney movies have songs in it, but I can only come up with two! So this song is from Frozen. I do not these songs!**

* * *

The princesses were all in there rooms. And Sofia was now 12 years old. A 5 year old Katie and her fairy named TwinkleDust. She saw the princesses and fairies in their rooms. Katie looked in every one of them. "Girls?" Katie said.

**5 year old Katie: Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon let's all go and play. I barely see you anymore. Come out the doors. It's like you've gone away.**

**TwinkleDust: You all used to be best buddies. And now your not. I wish you could tell her why.**

**Katie and TwinkleDust: Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have be a snowman.**

**Sofia**: Not right now girls.

**Katie: Ok, bye...**

1 year later, Katie was 6 and Sofia was 13.

**6 year old Katie: Do yo wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue! I've started talking to, the pictures on the walls!**

**TwinkleDust: **Hang in there, Joan!

**Katie: It gets a little lonley. All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by.**

**TwinkleDust: **Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.

6 years later,some of the princesses families had to go over seas. That means Sofia's siblings had to leave. However a terrible crash sunk the ship and all the princesses went to the funeral. The fairies came as well. But the only two that have not come was Katie and TwinkleDust. When the princesses and fairies came back to the castle, they saw TwinkleDust outside of Katie's room. They all sat in front of the door. Sofia, now at age 19, knocked on Katie's door.

**Sofia: Katie? Please I know your in there, people are asking where you've been. They say, "have courage," And I'm trying to, we're here for you, just let us in. We only have each other. It's just you them, and me. What are we gonna do?**

Sofia starts to cry. "We're sorry..." she said. Then the door opened. What appeared to be Katie, now at age 12.

**Katie: Do you wanna build a snowman? **

They all had a fun time!

* * *

The next day, they all woke up and put on their fancy dresses. Sofia knocked on Katie's door. "Katie! It's the day! It's your birthday!" she said. Katie sprang out of her bed. She put on her light blue dress.

**Katie: The window is opened, so is that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls?! Finally they're opening the gates! There'll be actual real life people! It'll be totally strange, but wow am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!**

**Merida: **Sounds like your happy, Katie!

**Katie: **Yep! I can't wait to meet everyone!

**Mulan:** What if you meet... the one?

**Katie: Imagine me, gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. ****_The picture of sophisticated grace_****  
Ooh! ****_I suddenly see him standing there_****  
****_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_****  
****_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_******

**_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_****  
****_Which is totally bizarre_****  
****_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_******

**_For the first time in forever_****  
****_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_****  
****_For the first time in forever_****  
****_I could be noticed by someone_******

**_And I know it is totally crazy_****  
****_To dream I'd find romance_****  
****_But for the first time in forever_****  
****_At least I've got a chance_**

Meanwhile, Vidia, Tinker Belle's friend, was getting dark powers.

**Vidia: ****_Don't let them in, don't let them see_****  
****_Be the good girl you always have to be_****  
****_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_****  
****_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_**

**_Vidia: But it's only for today_**

**Katie: ****_It's only for today_**

**Vidia and Katie: ****_It's agony to wait_**

**Vidia: ****_Tell the guards to open up_**

**Vidia and Katie:****_ the gate_**

**Katie: ****_For the first time in forever_**

**Vidia: ****_Don't let them in, don't let them see_**

**Katie: ****_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_**

**Vidia: ****_Be the good girl you always have to be_**

**Katie: ****_A chance to change my lonely world_**

**Vidia: ****_Conceal_**

**Katie: ****_A chance to find true love_**

**Vidia: ****_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_**

**Katie: ****_I know it all ends tomorrow,_****  
****_So it has to be today_****  
'****_Cause for the first time in forever_****  
****_For the first time in forever_****  
****_Nothing's in my_**_**way**__!_

Katie bumped into a boy who looked about 14. "So sorry!" he said. Katie's dark brown eyes sparkled as he looked at her. "I-I'm Princess Katie..." she said. "My apologies Princess. I am Prince Terrence." he said.

"W-wow. I turn 13 today... Wanna come to my party at the castle?"

"Of course..."

Later at night, Katie was dancing with Terrence, then walked with him outside of the castle. "Terrence..." said Katie. Terrence looked at Katie. "Y-yes Katie?" he said.

"I feel like we've met before."

"R-really?"

"Yes... Once upon a dream."

**Katie: I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream**

La, la, la  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once

**Katie and Terrence: The way you**

**Terrence: Did once upon a dream I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam**

**Katie and Terrence: And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream**

"Now, this seems crazy, Katie... But in the future-since we have a lot in common-may we marry when we're older?" asked Terrence. "...Yes! Let's tell everyone!" said Katie.


	3. Joe the Land Warlock

**A/N: THESE SONGS GO TO DISNEY!**

* * *

Katie and Terrence walked up to the Princesses and Fairies. "Girls, you'll never believe this, but I met with Prince Terrence, we realized we had a lot in common. And I just wanna ask...can we have your future blessings?" asked Katie. The princesses and fairies nodded, and TwinkleDust hugged Katie. But the only one who wasn't happy was Vidia.

All the girls gave them Katie and Terrence's future blessing, when Vidia stormed in front of Katie. "Wait a minute, in the future, you want to marry someone you just met?" she asked in anger. "Well yeah. Wait, you don't want me to marry Terrence, Vidia?" Katie asked in heartbreak.

"Well you can't just marry someone you just met!"

"It's true love!"

"You don't know what true love is!"

"You don't know it either! You do know how to shut people out though, Vidia!"

Vidia was so mad, she started to cry and ran out.

"Vidia, wait!" Katie said, following her. Vidia flew off over the ocean, Katie dived in and turned into a mermaid with a sparkling blue tail. Vidia flew over a cliff, and Katie used her ice magic to form a bridge. Vidia disappeared into the woods. "VIDIA!" called Katie. She turned into a fairy and looked for Vidia. Nothing. Katie left to find Vidia.

* * *

Back at the castle, the princesses were worried. "It's so unlike Katie and Vidia to run off..." said TwinkleDust. Mulan called up her friend Mushu and Ariel called up her friend Flounder. They sent them to look for Katie and Vidia.

* * *

Vidia was in the woods, which would always snow. "I miss living in Pixie Hollow..." she said.

**Vidia: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen**

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

* * *

Katie searched everywhere for Vidia, but she could not find her. "Oh Vidia... I'm sorry... I'd do anything to have you back..." she said. Suddenly two lynxes walked up to her. "Poor sweet child..." said one of them. They were named Nick and Kevin. "Who are you?" asked Katie. "We can help you..." said Kevin. "Well take you to Joe, the land warlock."

"He can help you."

"Yes... So you and Vidia could be together..."

"Forever..."

Katie agreed and followed them. Flounder was in the water, hiding. "Did you here that, Mushu?!" he asked in worry. The small red dragon nodded. "Yeah I heard! We gotta go see what they are up to!" he said to the yellow, blue striped fish. Katie saw Joe the land warlock. "Come in young Princess. I hear you are looking for a friend." he said. "I am..." Katie said.

"Well, darling. The only way to get what you want is to listen to me. AND pay a small price."

"But what can I pay you?"

"I don't need money. All I need is...your powers and your voice."

**Joe: ****_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_****  
****_They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange_****  
****_But you'll find that nowadays_****  
****_I've mended all my ways_****  
****_Repented, seen the light, and made a change_****  
****_And I fortunately know a little secret_****  
****_It's a talent that I always have possessed_****  
****_And dear lady, please don't laugh_****  
****_I use it on behalf_****  
****_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_**** (pathetic)**

**_Poor unfortunate souls_****  
****_In pain_****  
****_In need_****  
****_This one longing to be thinner_****  
****_That one wants to get the girl_****  
****_And do I help them?_****  
****_Yes, indeed!_****  
****_Those poor unfortunate souls_****  
****_So sad_****  
****_So true_****  
****_They come flocking to me crying_****  
****_"Will you help us, pretty please?"_****  
****_And I help them!_****  
****_Yes I do!_******

**_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_****  
****_They think a girl who gossips is a bore!_****  
****_Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word_****  
****_And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?_****  
****_They're not all that impressed with conversation_****  
****_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_****  
****_But they dote and swoon and fawn_****  
****_On ladies who withdrawn_****  
****_It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_******

**_Poor unfortunate souls_****  
****_Go ahead!_****  
****_Make your choice!_****  
****_I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day_****  
****_It won't cost much_****  
****_Just your voice!_****  
****_Those poor unfortunate souls_****  
****_So sad_****  
****_So true_****  
****_If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet_****  
****_You've got the pay the toll_****  
****_Take a gulp_****  
****_Take a breath_****  
****_Go ahead_****  
****_Sign the scroll_****  
****_Nick and Kevin_****  
****_Now I've got her, boys_****  
****_The boss is on a roll_****  
****_You poor unfortunate souls_******

**_In pain_****  
****_In need_****  
****_This one longing to be thinner_****  
****_That one wants to get the girl_****  
****_And do I help them?_****  
****_Yes, indeed!_****  
****_Those poor unfortunate souls_****  
****_So sad_****  
****_So true_****  
****_They come flocking to me crying_****  
****_"Will you help us, pretty please?"_****  
****_And I help them!_****  
****_Yes I do!_******

**_Those poor unfortunate souls_**

Katie signed the contract and started to sing. She saw her powers and voice get taken away. Vidia saw this and Katie fell to the ground. "Katie!" Vidia called out. She became human size and ran to her. "V-Vidia..?" Katie said, regaining some of her voice.

"Katie... I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too..."

"We better get back to the others..."

"But...how?"

"How about a little help from us?" called a voice. It was Anna's true love, Kristoff, along with Sven, Olaf, Flounder and Mushu! "Guys! Katie's powers were taken and her voice is weak!" Vidia said. "Poor Princess... I thought someone was trying to eat her." said Olaf. "Well let's get this girl some help people!" said Mushu. Vidia turned into Pixie form, Kristoff, Olaf, and Mushu got on Sven, and Flounder swam.


End file.
